Building Robot
Building Robot (ビルロボット Building Robot) is a giant building-themed mecha built by Dr. Borg and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. History Debut and Death: The Building Challenger After the failed attempt by the Mecha Gang to terminate FlamingoMask and the Units in Ishinomaki, FlamingoMask and the Units then traveled out of Ishinomaki to head back into a familiar old place, Fukuoka. However, little did they know, one of the Mecha Gang's assassin kaijin had followed them to this spot. Meanwhile in Fukuoka, FlamingoMask, Sonnet and Brownie were at a gas station. FlamingoMask was inside getting snacks; while Sonnet and Brownie waited outside. FlamingoMask then returned to Brownie and Sonnet with some ramen, but then a tremor occurred---causing FlamingoMask to drop his ramen. Upon this, Brownie then pointed out to FlamingoMask that one of the buildings in the city was changing shape. FlamingoMask then turned around and saw a building change into Building Robot---the Mecha Gang had followed him there. FlamingoMask quickly turned giant size and then flew up to fight against Building Robot. Upon finding out that it was Barbe Q piloting the mecha---FlamingoMask then got into battle position and fired a barrage of light orbs against Building Robot; however the blasts did not effect Building Robot much. Barbe Q then activated a button inside Building Robot's cockpit, firing out some bombs to explode on FlamingoMask. The bombs instantly go off, creating big explosions around FlamingoMask; FlamingoMask was caught up in the blast and rolled over. Building Robot then lifted up FlamingoMask and threw him against the ground hard. FlamingoMask then fired his Flamingo Beam against Building Robot, but once again, the Building Robot was not phased much. Building Robot then began really brutal against FlamingoMask, firing more bombs and ramming against him with explosive force, ganging up on FlamingoMask. Then however, Brownie and Sonnet transformed into their giant sizes to assist FlamingoMask and beat Building Robot and Barbe Q. Building Robot stomped on FlamingoMask a few times, only then for Sonnet to punch against Building Robot, getting him off of FlamingoMask. Brownie then helped up FlamingoMask, getting him back into battle. Sonnet then fired a stream of flames from her mouth against Building Robot, sending him staggering back. Sonnet then followed up on this attack by slashing her claws against Building Robot. Brownie then used her Laser Rifle against Building Robot, sending Building Robot staggering back. FlamingoMask got back into the fight and hurled his Shadow Ball attack against Building Robot, causing, this time inflicting damage onto Building Robot. Realizing the peril he was in, Barbe Q then activated the fog button, causing Building Robot to emit fog to take cover, covering the entire area in fog. FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet searched in the thick fog, only then for Building Robot to rush in and bombard Sonnet and FlamingoMask with bombs. After Brownie fought on Building Robot for a bit more, FlamingoMask then flew back in, punching at Building Robot and causing him to spin around. Sonnet, Brownie and FlamingoMask then take turns in punching against Building Robot some more, causing Building Robot to spin around, taking visible damage. FlamingoMask then ordered Brownie and Sonnet to then deliver their finishing attacks against Building Robot, to which they did. Following up on this, FlamingoMask then hurled his Shadow Slugger at Building Robot, slicing the robot into two halves and creating a massive explosion; destroying both Barbe Q and Building Robot. With his last breath, Barbe Q cursed saying that the "Monster Clan" would rise again, but was cut off when the Shadow Slugger sliced Building Robot, killing him within as well. Building Robot exploded as his two halves fell, finally getting rid of the giant building behemoth. Abilities & Arsenal * Enhanced Strength: 'Building Robot is very strong, being able to give FlamingoMask a hard time and can ram against his opponents with explosive force. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Building Robot is very durable, being able to take on a lot of damage but still fight on. * '''Building Disguise: '''Building Robot can transform into a building as means of a disguise. * '''Fog: '''Building Robot can emit a thick white cloud of fog to take cover and fill the area with; that way his opponents have a hard time to see him. * '''Bombs: '''Building Robot can fire out powerful explosive bombs that could explode within seconds. Trivia * Building Robot is currently the only giant robot from the Mecha Galgen Gang who did not get to fight Machine G. * Building Robot is also oddly enough known as "'Bill Robot" in some places. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Mecha Category:Genderless Category:Male Personality Category:Neutral Evil Category:Average Intelligence Category:Robots Category:Minor Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)